More Than That
by Elricsgurl1989
Summary: This story is about Bakura and Ryou.Bakura claims that he loves Ryou,but he hurts Ryou all the time and doesn't give a damn about him
1. Chapter 1

More Than That

Here is my first songfic based on the song More Than That by the Backstreet Boys!

Tears of a child

A swift hand came down and slapped the boy across the face, leaving a red slap mark on his face. The younger one cried.

I can see that you've been crying

You can't hide it with a lie...

Bakura grinned and pulled the boy up from the ground "Have you had enough Ryou?"Ryou gulped and tried holding back the tears "Y-y-yes..."Bakura dropped the boy on the ground and walked away.

What's the use in you denying

For what you had was wrong...

Ryou scrambled to his feet, holding the swollen right cheek in his hand, while tears plastered his delicate face. Marik came rushing in, a look of worry on his tan face "What happened Ryou?"Ryou gulped the tears back "Bakura..."struck me..."he showed the older one his swollen cheek. Marik's eyes grew wide "Oh my Ra..."

I heard him promise you forever

But forever's come and gone

Baby he would say whatever

It takes to keep you blind

Tell the truth between the lines...

Marik got up and carried Ryou bridal style up the stairs into his room and laid him down on the bed, kissing his warm face "All will be okay, I will protect you sweet Ryou.."Ryou smiled faintly at his friend "I sure hope so...""I will return angel.."at these words Marik rushed downstairs to Bakura "Why did you hit Ryou across the face like that!"Bakura turned and raised a brow at him "He deserved it...he wouldn't listen to me..."he grinned. Marik frowned at the silver-haired boy "That's not a reason to hurt him like that!"he growled. Bakura laughed lowly "I can do what I want fool!"Marik raised his hand and swiftly slapped Bakura across the face "That's what you get for hurting Ryou for all these years!"at that Marik stormed out of the kitchen.  
I will love you more than that

I won't say the words

Then take them back

Don't give loneliness a chance

Listen to me when I say

I will love you more than that...

Bakura put a hand on his cold face and growled lowly "How dare he strike me..."Bakura grabbed a knife and threw it at a wall. Marik ran upstairs accompanied by Yami, Yugi and Mariku. Ryou sat up and smiled at his friends "Hi guys.."Yugi ran over to Ryou and hugged him tightly "Oh Ryou, why does Bakura have to do this to you.."he cried onto the others chest. Ryou petted his hair lightly "I don't know Yugi, I don't know..."he hugged the shorter boy back tightly and sobbed into his hair.

(BG)Woo my first chapter! There's gonna be more where that came from! And I have to finish my other stories -rolls eyes- anyways please R & R!


	2. Chapter 2

More Than That

(BG) I haven't updated this story in a while oO oh my..

(Yami)Mhmm...

(BG) Well then! Lets get on with the story!

_Chapter 2:_

Baby, you deserve much better

What's the use in holding on

Don't you see it's now or never...

Ryou slowly got up from his position, which was in Yugi arms. He walked to the door, his eyes full of determination. Yugi blinked at looked at him, "What are you doing Ryou?" Ryou looked back at Yugi, tears in his eyes and replied, "Doing what I should have done a long time ago.."with that he left to go downstaires.

Cause I just can't be friends

Baby knowing in the end, that..

I will love you more than that

I won't say the words

Then take them back...

Ryou ran down the stairs and went over to Bakura, swiftly punching him in the face, tears burning his eyes, "This is for all the pain you caused me!"he then fell to his knees and cried. Bakura blinked, shocked at what happened. He growled lightly and picked Ryou up by the collar and lifted him over his head, "What is wrong with you child! you do NOT punch your superiors!"Ryou looked into his eyes and punched him in the face, causing Bakura to let him go and drop him.

Don't give loneliness a chance

Baby listen to me when I say..

I will love you more than that...

Bakura held his bloody nose and glared at his light half. He moved slowly over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing tightly, only managing to say a few words, "Why...?"The younger boy looked up at him and smiled weakly, "Because..I wanted you to know how I felt when you hurt me and whip me.." The other boy just stared at him, picking him up in his arms and hugged him tightly, "I'm so sorry..I didn't know I hurt you that much..I guess my emotions got the better of me.."he spoke slowly, "And I have something to tell you..I know it doesn't show..but I love you Ryou..I didn't know how to show love..that is why I hit you.."

There's not a day that passes by

I don't wonder why we haven't tried

It's not too late to change your mind

So take my hand, don't say goodbye...

Ryou looked up at Bakura's kind eyes, his own filling with tears, "I didn't know you felt that away about me.."Bakura got up and started to walk away, "I'm sorry..but I have to go..I hurt you too much.." Ryou gently took his hand, tears spilling all over his face, "Please don't..don't leave me...I need you..."He pulled Bakura down and kissed him deeply, showing all his love in that one kiss.

I will love you more than that

I won't say the words

And take them back...

Bakura pulled Ryou protectivly in his arms and kissed him back, with passion. After a few minutes he gently pulled his lips away from Ryou and looked into his eyes, whispering softly, "I love you Ryou.."Ryou blushed and smiled, "I love you too Bakura-chan.."

Don't give loneliness a chance

Baby listen to me when I say

I will love you more than that...

(BG)It's a short story..but it's still good right...? ; Please review! The next chapter will be just what happens a couple of years later...


	3. Epilogue

**More Than That**

_Epilogue_

Five years later Bakura and Ryou are now 20 and they are married. They live in a big house with servants and everything they ever wanted. Bakura was no longer cruel to him and respected him for who he was.

Yugi married Yami on the same day. They had a little backyard wedding in Yugi's backyard.

Kaiba is married to Joey's sister Serenity and they have 2 wonderful kids named Charles and Sabrina.

Joey is still single, he is a member of a band called The Duelists, he is the lead singer and he plays the electric guitar.

Marik is in Joey's band and he plays the keyboard. He has a girlfriend named Skye which is the adoptive sister of Yugi. He doesn't know it yet, but he later on finds out.

Malik married Marik and they adopted a kid named Noa. Noa is the brother of Seto.

(BG)Its short but yea..its over! Review and tell me if I should make a sequel or not?


End file.
